


three's a crowd

by moonbuns



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cute Han Seungwoo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, jealousy but like not in the way you think, they are just both very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: Seungwoo, Seungwoo's boyfriend, and an unwelcome guest.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i saw [this fanart](https://twitter.com/mongberries/status/1270566727911387136?s=20) and honestly cried because it is so cute. and thus this was born!! i hope you enjoy soft n silly ryeonseung

Seungwoo stops mid-motion, chopsticks frozen in the air as he stares at his approaching boyfriend. The dumpling teeters precariously in his hold as he struggles to form words. Seungyoun settles down in the chair across from him, Yohan taking the seat just beside him. Seungwoo can hear Wooseok snickering to his left and Hangyul is actively choking on his own food on his right.

“What,” Seungwoo starts, letting his dumpling tumble back to his paper plate as he jabs his chopsticks in Seungyoun’s direction, “is _that_?”

Seungyoun raises his brows in question, wrapping his arms tighter around his precious cargo. “It’s _mine_ ,” he says, proudly.

“I won it hyung,” Yohan chirps in excitement. He gives the egregiously giant doll a loving pat on its stupidly large head. “Now I don’t have to get Seungyoun hyung a birthday gift.”

Seungyoun ignores this in favor of gazing lovingly at the massive Snoopy plushie in his arms. He is oblivious to the way Seungwoo narrows his eyes at the pair of them, feeling an uncomfortable prickle run down his spine.

Seungwoo had expected a nice and fun date night when he had suggested he and Seungyoun go to the campus night market, an event collectively put together by various clubs and organizations with food booths and carnival-style games. Running into their friends hadn’t been an unwelcome change of plans, but _this._ This might be more than just a minor hiccup.

“It’s so cute,” Seungyoun is saying, stroking the ears of his plushie. He might be mistaken, but Seungwoo thinks the little smile on its face looks a bit too smug for his liking.

“Eat,” Seungwoo cuts in, pushing his plate towards Seungyoun with more force than he means to. Maybe if he is reckless enough, he can spill some of his chili oil onto Snoopy’s stupidly perfect white fur. Surely Seungyoun wouldn’t want a stained doll.

Seungyoun looks over at him and then tightens his grip around the doll. “Feed me,” he says sweetly, batting his lashes at him. “My hands are full.”

On one hand, Seungwoo loves it when Seungyoun looks at him like that. He’d rob a bank for him if he asked him with those puppy dog eyes. But on the other hand, the Snoopy doll is occupying _his_ rightful spot in Seungyoun’s lap. Still, he rolls his eyes and does as asked, ignoring the way Hangyul gags at their PDA beside him. He picks up his discarded dumpling and raises it to Seungyoun’s mouth, smiling softly when he carefully takes it from him. 

“Hey!” Seungyoun says around his mouthful, chewing quickly. “Be careful hyung, you’ll spill on him.” He presses his cheek to the top of Snoopy’s head and closes his eyes, smiling blissfully.

Seungwoo nearly snaps his flimsy wooden chopsticks in his grip. “Of course,” he grits out, not even trying to be subtle in the way he glares at the stupid plushie. “I would never want to do that. To _him_.” He quickly schools his expression when Seungyoun opens his eyes again. 

“Ah hyung,” Seungyoun grimaces with his mouth open, brows knit together. “Too much chili oil!” He shakes his head, tongue hanging out as he fans his face.

“Sorry,” mutters Seungwoo, stealing the water bottle from Wooseok’s hands without a second glance at the other. He hands it to Seungyoun who finally lets go of the Snoopy plushie for a brief moment.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Seungyoun teases after he drains a good portion of the bottle, earning a grumble from Wooseok.

“Not you,” Hangyul helpfully interjects. 

Seungwoo elbows him in the side, waving off Seungyoun’s look of confusion. He quickly takes a bite of the last dumpling on his plate and then stuffs the remaining half into Seungyoun’s mouth to stop him from asking any questions. Making a big show of standing up, he waves his hands in the general direction of the other booths and suggests they get a move on. It’s getting late anyway.

Their little group hops up to toss their trash, buzzing about what else they might see on their way out of the market. They walk past a handful of student-run kiosks selling anything from art prints to beaded jewelry to decorative wooden pieces. Seungyoun and Hangyul flit around a few steps in front of the remaining trio, taking great interest in all the trinkets being sold.

Wooseok takes this time whilst Seungyoun is out of earshot to badger Seungwoo. “Something on your mind?” he asks. He bumps his shoulder against Seungwoo with a sly smile on his face.

“Absolutely not,” is Seungwoo’s response, sullen and pouty.

Yohan looks at them in confusion, trying his best to follow the conversation. “What? What am I missing?”

“Nothing,” Wooseok hums, sounding cheerful. “Seungwoo is just like a puppy, that’s all.”

“Am not,” Seungwoo mumbles. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“How?” Yohan tilts his head, looking like a puppy himself.

“Puppies hate it when their favorite person likes something more than them,” explains Wooseok, his grin growing as Seungwoo’s face darkens.

Seungwoo nearly whimpers at this. He looks at Wooseok, eyes wide. “You think he likes it more than me?”

Wooseok just smiles in response, shrugging. 

“Hyung,” Yohan pipes up, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “Do you not like Snoopy?”

“No that’s not it Yohan,” Seungwoo starts, his gaze fixed ahead of him where Seungyoun and Hangyul are admiring a table covered in rows of handmade bracelets. He absolutely despises the way Seungyoun refuses to let go of the giant plushie, its ears flopping with every movement his boyfriend makes.

“Then what?”

“Nothing.” Seungwoo feels jealousy flare its ugly green head as he watches Seungyoun adjust the stuffed dog in his arms with a bright grin. “I’m fine.” His voice reaches a strange squeaky pitch, unable to control his panic as Seungyoun proudly shows off the doll to the girl working the kiosk he’s in front of.

“You sure about that?” Wooseok finds too much amusement in poking sleeping dragons.

“Yes!” Seungwoo nearly shrieks. “It is _totally_ fine that my boyfriend likes something more than— more than _me_!”

Wooseok’s laughter is thankfully louder than Seungwoo’s outburst, as is the addition of Yohan’s delight when he puts two and two together and joins in with the other. Hangyul and Seungyoun glance back from where they’ve wandered off, curious.

“What is it?” Hangyul asks when the distance between them closes, cocking his head. “I wanna laugh too.”

“It’s nothing,” Yohan brushes off. Seungwoo gives him a tight-lipped smile in thanks, grateful that he didn’t give him away but still offended that he laughed in the first place. “I’ll tell you at home.”

Hangyul just shrugs before deciding he doesn’t care that much and changing the subject. He raises an arm to point somewhere three booths down. “Let’s get soft serve and then call it a night. I have a 9AM tomorrow.”

All in agreement, they happily collect cones of pillowy ice cream swirls and part ways, departing to their respective apartments and dorms with cheerful goodbyes and goodnights. Seungwoo trudges home with heavy footsteps, Seungyoun beside him as he tries his best to finish his cone before it melts, all the while keeping the Snoopy doll snug in his arms.

Seungwoo hides his sulking behind his own soft serve, throwing dirty glares over at the plushie as they make their way back to his apartment. He can’t even hold his boyfriend’s hand; one hand balances Seungyoun’s cone and the other is wrapped securely around Seungwoo’s archnemesis. He listens quietly as Seungyoun talks about the items that caught his eye at the night market. The tension diffuses from his posture as he studies Seungyoun’s bright face, looking at him adoringly. He’s just so cute when he talks about the things that excite him.

“What,” Seungyoun whines at him, stopping in the middle of licking up a trail of melted ice cream sliding down his wrist. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Seungwoo reaches out and runs his fingers through Seungyoun’s bangs, brushing them away from his eyes. “I’m just looking,” he answers softly, the same look of adoration still on his face. 

“Finish your cone,” Seungyoun mumbles shyly, shaking him off. There’s a soft blush coloring his face and he looks at the ground, avoiding Seungwoo’s gaze. This earns a laugh from the older and he moves closer to wrap an arm around Seungyoun’s waist. They walk the remaining distance home with Seungwoo sneaking little kisses onto Seungyoun’s cheek whilst the other half-heartedly bats him away, laughing the entire time. They arrive back at Seungwoo’s apartment with sticky hands from the ice cream, but Seungwoo finds it easier to ignore the presence of the big plushie when Seungyoun is giggling in his arms.

They peel off of each other once inside, Seungwoo taking the shower first as Seungyoun pokes around the kitchen to find himself another snack. He washes up quickly, knowing he has a pile of work left to do before he can turn in for the night. When he pads out of the shower minutes later, he finds Seungyoun cleaning the dishes the two of them had abandoned earlier today.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Seungwoo tells him gently as he comes up behind him, his arms winding around his middle once again. He rests his face on Seungyoun’s shoulder, smiling when the other complains about his wet hair dripping onto his neck.

“You would have forgotten and then you’d be grumpy when you find them in the morning,” Seungyoun responds. He’s completely right, but Seungwoo just hums and presses his cold nose against Seungyoun’s skin, earning himself a tiny squeal.

“You are oh so generous and thoughtful,” Seungwoo chuckles, lips brushing against Seungyoun’s neck. “But thank you.” He presses a quick kiss there and then straightens up so Seungyoun can finish his task without his extra weight leaning on him. Still, he remains wrapped around the other, unwilling to let go. 

Dishes done and boyfriend in the shower, Seungwoo settles down on his couch to check his emails and skim over the assignments he has to grade by the end of the week. His little freshman class is full of bright and adorable faces, and he loves them to death, but their writing skills give him a headache. He’s not looking forward to deciphering the disjointed logic in these papers.

He isn’t sure how much time has passed before he hears Seungyoun call to him from the bedroom.

“Hyung,” the voice travels down the hall, sounding slightly muffled.

Seungwoo grunts in response, trying to make sense of a particularly long sentence in the paper he’s looking at.

“ _Hyung_!” This time the syllables are dragged out and Seungyoun’s voice is a bit louder and slightly whinier.

“Yes baby?” Seungwoo calls back, the pet name slipping out easily as it usually does when it’s just the two of them.

“Come here!”

“I’m not done yet.”

“Just come to bed!” Seungyoun sounds petulant. “Finish in the morning, it’s late now.”

“Fine, fine.” Seungwoo shuffles the papers into one pile and makes his way to the bedroom. He finds a shirtless Seungyoun already in bed, ready to sleep. He stops short in the doorway, mouth dropping open.

“What is _he_ doing here?” he demands, pointing an accusing finger to the cursed plushie tucked cosily next to his boyfriend.

“What?” Seungyoun glances at the doll in confusion, not picking up on the burning glare Seungwoo sends the floppy-eared demon. “We’re sleeping.”

“We?” Seungwoo repeats, moving closer. “As in, all three of us?”

“Yeah, duh.”

“Well there isn’t enough room,” Seungwoo attempts.

“What are you talking about?” Seungyoun waves a hand at the ample empty space for Seungwoo to occupy. “You have a queen bed for a reason.”

No, Seungwoo has a queen bed because Seungyoun likes to lay _diagonally_ as opposed to normally, so he’d gotten the extra space for his boyfriend to spread out to his heart’s desire. He absolutely did _not_ get a queen bed for a stupid plushie to be added into their relationship.

“Hurry up, I’m sleepy.” Seungyoun yawns to punctuate his words, gesturing for Seungwoo to climb under the covers.

“I need to finish a few of these papers.” Seungwoo sits down beside his boyfriend nonetheless, resting his back against the headboard.

“Fine, but only a few!” Seungyoun pouts up at him. His hair is soft and fluffy, messily blow dried after his shower and now spread out like an orange halo against the pillow. He rises up on his elbows to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Seungwoo’s mouth. “Promise?”

Seungwoo follows him as he lays back down, kissing him properly with a soft noise of affirmation. “I promise,” he whispers against his lips, not wanting to pull away. He can feel Seungyoun smiling against him and that makes his own face split into a grin. He leans back just a bit, feeling his heart warm as he looks at his boyfriend. He brings a hand up to stroke his cheek and then pass through his hair, noticing the way Seungyoun’s eyes droop at his motions.

“You’re practically half asleep,” he says softly, amused.

“Exactly,” Seungyoun breathes out, burrowing deeper under the covers. “So hurry up.”

Again, Seungwoo finds himself gazing fondly at him, just admiring his features. The spell is broken, however, when Seungyoun turns over to wrap his arms around the Snoopy plushie and makes himself comfy. Affronted, Seungwoo’s mouth gapes at the back of Seungyoun’s head. 

“You,” he tries, voice stuttering. “You don’t want to snuggle?”

“You’re grading papers,” comes Seungyoun’s sleepy voice. “You can’t snuggle.”

“I—I can!” insists Seungwoo, waving one arm in the air even though Seungyoun can’t see. “I have a free hand!”

“S’okay,” Seungyoun’s voice gets smaller as he drifts off. “Snuggle after.”

“I want to snuggle now,” Seungwoo mumbles sadly. His words fall onto sleepy ears as Seungyoun’s breathing evens out. “I can snuggle now,” he repeats, pouting sadly at the back of his boyfriend. “Snuggle.” He sniffs, dejectedly looking down at the papers in his hands. He curses them for cockblocking his snuggles and then double curses the plushie that _is_ getting his snuggles. He glares at Snoopy bitterly and mouths something extremely rude at the oversized dog.

It only takes about a half an hour before Seungwoo decides he does not want to read another lab report tonight and he sets aside his student’s papers so he can finally get some sleep. He turns off the light and wiggles under the covers. He finds himself looking despondently at the back of Seungyoun, who is curled comfortably around his new plushie. 

This isn’t fair, he decides, thinking of all the ways he can remove Snoopy from this relationship. He could probably spill coffee on it, he supposes. Then he could toss it in the laundry machine and the wash cycle would ruin its softness and Seungyoun would never want to sleep with it again. Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan. Now, to get rid of it entirely… that would require more extensive thinking, thinking that he does not have the capacity for at the moment. Seungwoo can feel his mind getting hazier as he slips off to sleep, thoughts of throttling a certain black and white animated character one of the last things he consciously remembers.

He’s almost completely out when he feels Seungyoun shift beside him. It’s hard to pay attention when he’s halfway asleep but then he feels arms slide around him and a soft head burrow into his chest and a welcome warmth spreads over him. His hand curls over Seungyoun’s on top of his stomach and he turns his head to press his nose against the crown of Seungyoun’s head, breathing in his familiar scent. He falls asleep with a little smile on his face. 

/

Seungwoo wakes up before Seungyoun does the next morning, but he’s proud to find that it is _he_ who is enclosed securely in Seungyoun’s arms and not a certain unwelcome stuffed animal. He smiles to himself as he tightens his own grip around his boyfriend, pressing feather light kisses to his sleeping face. He doesn’t wake up, only slightly stirring when Seungwoo’s breath brushes across his skin. Pleased, Seungwoo looks to the other side of the bed, craning his neck and smiling wider when he sees Snoopy lopsided on the floor. It’s what he deserves. He stays there, wrapped up happily in Seungyoun for a few more minutes before he decides he should probably get up and start his day. Thankfully he doesn’t have class today and from what he remembers, Seungyoun only has an evening lab later, so they at least have the majority of the day to themselves.

He carefully disentangles himself from his boyfriend with one last kiss to his forehead before he leaves the bedroom to go brush his teeth. He drags the Snoopy doll with him, treating it as unkindly as possible. He leaves it to flop over on the floor in the kitchen while he moves around to find something to eat. It’s nearly lunchtime to be honest, so making breakfast doesn’t seem appropriate right now. He heats up a pan so he can have a warm sandwich ready for when Seungyoun finally wakes up.

“Morning,” comes a sleepy Seungyoun, emerging from the bedroom twenty minutes later. His hair is mussed up and full of cowlicks as he walks into the kitchen but Seungwoo still looks at him with the same fond smile as usual. He kisses Seungyoun’s forehead when the other leans against him by the stove, obviously still drowsy.

“Did you sleep okay?” Seungwoo asks as he presses the toasted sandwich down in the pan. It sizzles deliciously in return.

Seungyoun mumbles an affirmative response, cheek pressed against Seungwoo’s shoulder. He picks himself up and shakes himself off, shuffling to the other side of the kitchen to find a mug.

“Hey,” he pipes up suddenly.

“Hm?” Seungwoo flips the sandwich over.

“What’s Snoopy doing here?”

Seungwoo turns to look over his shoulder to see Seungyoun picking the plushie up off the ground where he had abandoned it before he’d started cooking. He doesn’t answer, frowning.

“I’m pretty sure I brought him into the room last night,” Seungyoun muses. 

Once again choosing not to answer, Seungwoo tips the sandwich onto a plate where it joins the first one he’d made. He picks the plate up and places it onto the tiny dining table crammed into a corner of the kitchen before he sits down.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I did,” Seungyoun continues to wonder out loud, turning the plushie around in his hands. “I went to sleep with it.”

“Yeah, so,” grumbles Seungwoo. He pokes violently at his sandwich. “Come eat.”

“So why’s he out here?”

“I brought him out here, so what,” Seungwoo can’t help the crankiness in his voice.

“Why’d you leave him on the ground?” Seungyoun clutches Snoopy to his chest and looks at him, head cocked.

“It’s what he deserves.” Seungwoo mutters this under his breath before he takes a bite of his sandwich, nearly burning the roof of his mouth on molten cheese. “Come eat,” he says again around his steaming bite.

“I know what this is.” There’s laughter evident in Seungyoun’s voice but Seungwoo refuses to look at him, instead focusing intently on his sandwich. His head is gently tipped up to force him to meet Seungyoun’s gaze with a soft touch to his chin as his boyfriend hovers over him.

“What?” Seungwoo knows he’s being a moody child, but he can’t help it.

“Baby,” Seungyoun says endearingly, face split into a dazzling grin. He ignores the other chairs at the table and climbs into Seungwoo’s lap, pressing up against him like a cat. “Baby,” he coos again, cupping Seungwoo’s face in his hands. “Look at you.”

Seungwoo pouts, turning his face away. “What,” he says again, unable to stop himself from sulking.

“Are you upset?” Seungyoun’s eyes twinkle with amusement. “Is something upsetting you?”

“No.” Seungwoo’s lip juts out even more, pout deepening.

“No? Really? Nothing at all?”

Embarrassed, Seungwoo hugs Seungyoun and hides his face in his shoulder. “Tell me I’m your favorite,” he speaks into his bare skin, words just barely audible. He feels Seungyoun laugh, his entire body shaking in his arms.

“Baby, of course you are,” Seungyoun laughs again, petting Seungwoo’s hair. He plays with the longer ends at the base of his neck, fingertips tickling his nape. “Is this because of the snuggles?”

“Yes it’s because of the snuggles!” Seungwoo bursts out, straightening up to look Seungyoun in the face. His brows are knit together and the pout seems to have found a permanent home on his lips. “I want him _gone_. Gone!”

Laughing, Seungyoun cups Seungwoo’s face again, holding him in place so he can kiss his nose and then his cheeks and then his lips and then his nose again. “You’re so silly,” he chuckles, clearly very amused by the whole situation. “Okay then, he won’t sleep with us anymore.”

“That’s not gone,” Seungwoo whines.

Seungyoun uses his hold on him to turn Seungwoo’s face over to the discarded doll on the floor. “Look at him, he’s too cute to get rid of. I’m keeping him.”

“I’m cuter,” Seungwoo mutters, narrowing his eyes as the plushie smiles back at him.

“Yes you are.” Seungyoun punctuates each word with a kiss. “And that’s why I’m keeping you too.”

“You have to.” Seungwoo tightens his hold around his boyfriend. This just causes Seungyoun to laugh harder.

“Oh!” Seungyoun perks up mid-giggle, slipping out of Seungwoo’s lap. “Wait.” He zips down the hall and back quickly, coming back with something in his hands. He settles back down on top of Seungwoo and smiles at him.

Seungwoo raises a brow, curious.

“I got you something at the market last night,” Seungyoun starts, playing with the item in his hands. “But given the circumstances, maybe I should just keep it.” He’s clearly joking, but Seungwoo frowns at this.

“No!” he insists, trying to pry Seungyoun’s fingers open. “No, I’ll like anything you give me.”

“I thought we could kind of match, but now I’m rethinking this…” Seungyoun holds up a little keychain in the space between them, letting it dangle from his fingertips. “You’ll like anything I give you? Really?”

Seungwoo swallows, trying to keep his expression neutral as he looks at the item in front of his face. “Yes, anything,” he replies weakly. “I love it.”

It’s a cute little keyring with a happy looking Snoopy charm dangling off a silver chain. Seungwoo looks up to see Seungyoun smirking knowingly at him. 

“Should I give it to Yohan instead?”

“No!” Seungwoo grabs the keychain and stuffs it into his hand before pulling Seungyoun back into his arms where he belongs. “I’ll keep it.”

Seungyoun coos at him, rubbing his fingers under his chin like he’s a puppy. “My big hyung, jealous over a little plushie.”

“It’s not little!” Seungwoo sputters. “It’s way bigger than necessary! Who needs stuffed animals that size?!”

“I do,” Seungyoun answers, knowing it’ll rub Seungwoo the wrong way. He’s correct when Seungwoo grumbles, adjusting him in his lap.

“I’m bigger _and_ warmer and therefore better,” he quips. He reaches around Seungyoun so he can finish his now cold sandwich.

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Seungyoun responds. He gets in the way of Seungwoo’s sandwich, stealing a piece off the corner despite having his own on the plate in front of them.

Seungwoo looks down at him just as Seungyoun turns his head up to meet his eyes, grinning. “Definitely better,” Seungyoun tells him, gazing at him with warm affection. “Always better.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed~ please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/chuseungs) ♡


End file.
